falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mister Gutsy (Fallout 3)
Strike team Mister Gutsy |quests =None |affiliation =United States Armed Forces |location =Capital Wasteland Anchorage Reclamation simulation |dialogue =CrMisterGutsy.txt }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} The Mister Gutsy is a combat model robot in the Capital Wasteland in 2277. Background Characteristics Specifications Mister Gutsies are the combat variants of the popular Mister Handy service and maintenance robots. They are fitted with a rocket thruster that allows them to hover across the ground, and have three optical sensors fitted on top of their spherical chassis. They are equipped with three primary appendages fitted with a manipulator pincer, plasma caster (roughly equivalent in power to a plasma pistol discharge) and, like their civilian counterparts, a flamethrower. They are protected with moderately heavy armor, which make them somewhat difficult to dispatch for low-level player characters. Gameplay attributes Mister Gutsy units have several weaknesses: they can't use both weapons simultaneously and will always switch to their flamer when their target is in range, allowing the player to effectively thwart an attack by continuously entering and exiting flamethrower range, forcing it to constantly switch weapons. Nearby explosions or anything crippling its thruster can temporarily knock it out of the air, giving the player time to strike it down. Players may also get to point-blank range, as close as possible and move around the Gutsy. It can't attack while the player is doing this, though getting close enough to do this while avoiding its fire is very tricky. Mister Gutsies are more resistant to bullets than other robots. Their voice is also different from the West Coast variants. The West Coast variants are high pitched while this variant is louder and lower pitched. Variants Mister Gutsy This Mister Gutsy is a base variant commonly encountered in the Capital Wasteland. They can generally be found in various warehouses, though they are also encountered wandering across the wasteland and are always hostile towards the player character. |level =9 |perception =6 |hp =350 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (23 ) |attack2 =Plasma pistol (60 ) |attack3 =Flamer (6 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells * Flamer fuel * Scrap metal }} Enclave Mister Gutsy The Enclave Gutsies are much rarer than their free roaming wasteland counterparts and are very similar with the exception of their paint scheme and "eye" color. Instead of the normal matte olive green of the U.S. Army Gutsies, these feature a dark metallic color. Their optical sensors also differ from the standard yellow, instead being a menacing deep red. They can be encountered at Raven Rock, Adams Air Force Base and the satellite relay station. Unlike sentry bots, they will not spawn alongside Enclave soldier Vertibird drops. |level =9 |perception =6 |hp =350 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (23 ) |attack2 =Plasma pistol (60 ) |attack3 =Flamer (6 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells * Flamer fuel * Scrap metal }} Strike team Mister Gutsy This model of Mister Gutsy is added in the Operation: Anchorage add-on as a possible strike team member. A costly addition to one's team, this winterized Mister Gutsy is armed with a plasma weapon and a flamer. The Mister Gutsy costs 3 recruitment markers. |level =3 |perception =6 |hp =200 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (20 ) |attack2 =Plasma pistol (60 ) |attack3 =Flamer (6 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells * Flamer fuel * Scrap metal }} Notable Mister Gutsies * Cerberus * Deputy Steel * Hoover * Private Jones * Sawbones * Sergeant RL-3 Notes * Mister Gutsies can float above water. * Any explosions, even non-lethal ones, have a high chance of knocking a Mister Gutsy down. * Since Mister Gutsies hover above ground instead of actually touching it, they do not trigger mines set by the player or another party. Sergeant RL-3 is an exception to this rule. * When left alone long enough, the Mister Gutsy regenerates, becoming capable of shooting at you while it's down. * Since Mister Gutsies use plasma and flame-based weapons, they can trigger an explosion if you lure one into an area of flammable gas and get it to shoot. * Most Mister Gutsies are hostile to the player, although there are few exceptions, like Sergeant RL-3. * Mister Gutsies become unusually light upon death. Most creatures' corpses (even bloatflies) are very heavy and are very difficult to move by dragging. Mister Gutsies, on the other hand, seem to weigh about as much as a human non-player character, and thus their corpses can be moved much more easily. * A collectible model of the Fallout 3 Mr. Gutsy can be found in Fallout 4. Notable quotes | | | | }} Behind the scenes * 'Hooah' (pronounced /ˈhuːˌɑː/) is an expression meaning "anything and everything except no" and is only used by the U.S. Army. (The Navy, Marines and Air Force have a different variation of their own.) * The lines "Box me up and ship me home," "Pin my medals upon my chest..." and "...tell my momma I did my best..." are a reference to a military running cadence that became famous in the movie Full Metal Jacket. * The line "There's nothing I like better than making some other poor bastard die for his country." is paraphrasing a line by General Patton in WWII. * The "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry!" quote references the Incredible Hulk. * The quote "You've just made my day." could be a reference to the Dirty Harry movies. * The line "Pain is just weakness leaving the body." is an inspirational slogan frequently used by the USMC and U.S. Army. * The quote "There's nothing better than the smell of fresh plasma in the morning." is a reference to the quote "I love the smell of napalm in the morning." from Apocalypse Now. * The "Kill 'em all, and let God sort 'em out" quote, originally attributed to Arnaud Amaury, is adopted by the Marines and the Green Berets. * The quote "Every day is a good day to die!" is a misquote of "Today is a good day to die!", a Navajo battle cry used by the USMC after the use of "code talker" Navajo Marine units during World War II (which is also the source of modern Marine infantry slang, such as "gofasters" and "inksticks"). * The quote "I'm just gettin' warmed up! Hoo-Ah!" is reference to Al Pacino's character in Scent of a Woman. Bugs * After a Mister Gutsy is killed, its thrusters may continue to emit an exhaust flame. This is especially common if they are killed with melee weapons. * Sometimes, when a Mister Gutsy is killed while using its flamer, the weapon will continue to fire. This can be very dangerous because fire attacks have an after-burn effect. This seems to happen more often when the robot is killed just as it's starting its attack. * Mister Gutsies may become stuck in the environment upon spawning. Gallery Fo3BS Enclave Mistah Gutsey.png|Enclave model Fo3OA Winterized Mister Gutsy.png|Winterized model FO3OutcastGutsyPlasma.png| Outcast Mister Gutsy Sergeant RL-3.jpg|Sergeant RL-3 Mister Gutsy Wasteland.jpg|Mister Gutsy in the Capital Wasteland Category:Fallout 3 robots and computers Category:United States Armed Forces technology Category:Broken Steel robots and computers Category:Operation: Anchorage robots and computers de:Mister Gutsy es:Señor Agallas (Fallout 3) ru:Мистер Храбрец uk:Містер Сміливець zh:Mr. Gutsy